Make This Castle a Home
thumb|300px Make This Castle a Home '''(Uczynić ten zamek domem) — druga piosenka z piątego sezonu śpiewana przez główne bohaterki (oprócz Twilight Sparkle) w odcinku "Nie ma to jak w domu". Piątka przyjaciółek śpiewa ją, podczas szukania rzeczy do udekorowania zamku Twilight, by czuła się tam jak w domu. Tekst (wersja polska) }} }|piosenka| :Dash' ::Sprawmy wszystkie razem ::Aby ten zamek lśnił :'Rarity' ::Iskry mu dodamy ::Aby był, aby był, aby był… :'Wszyscy' ::Aby piękny był :'Applejack' ::Skrzynie jabłek i siana stóg ::Przypomną ci twój dom :'Fluttershy' ::Byś samotnie nie czuła się ::Małe, przyjazne zoo :'Wszyscy' ::Będzie mieć, będzie mieć, będzie mieć ::Swój nowy dom :'Pie' ::Uwielbiam, gdy balony, konfetti ::Witają hucznie, gdy przekraczam swój próg :'Dash' ::Ja jej plakat dam ::Z mym idolem albo dwa ::Jak księżniczka lub królowa ::Będzie miała tu :'Wszyscy' ::Będzie mieć, będzie mieć, będzie mieć ::Swój dom jak ze snów :'Rarity' ::Zasłony z kokardą albo bez :'Dash' ::Zdjęcie, gdy wygrałam wyścig, też :'Pie' ::Niespodziankę tu urządzimy jej :'Applejack' ::Ogrodowy sprzęt też jej przyda się :'Fluttershy' ::A przytulać ją będzie miły miś :'Rarity' ::Od klejnotów dom cały będzie lśnić :'Dash' ::A więc wszystko to :'Pie' ::Nie zapomnij czapek wziąć :'Dash' ::Jak księżniczka lub królowa będzie miała dom :'Applejack' ::Wszystkie się przyłóżmy :'Fluttershy' ::I postarajmy, bo :'Rarity' ::Nasza Twilight Sparkle :'Wszyscy' ::W zamku tym, w zamku tym, w zamku tym ::Mieć będzie dom ::W zamku tym, w zamku tym ::Mieć będzie dom ::W zamku tym, w zamku tym ::Mieć będzie dom}} Repryza }} }|repryza| :'Applejack' ::Dobra doczesne nie liczą się :'Fluttershy' ::Ani kim jesteś, bo :'Rarity' ::Wspomnienia tworzą jedyny życia sens ::One najważniejsze są :'Wszyscy' ::W zamku tym, w zamku tym, w zamku tym ::Więc będzie dom ::W zamku tym, w zamku tym ::Więc będzie dom ::W zamku tym, w zamku tym ::Więc będzie dom!}} Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :'Dash' ::Let's all work together ::To make this castle shine :'Rarity' ::Once we add some sparkle ::It'll feel, it'll feel, it'll feel... :'Wszyscy' ::It'll feel divine :'Applejack' ::Crates of apples and bales of hay ::Just makes you feel at home :'Fluttershy' ::Furry friends and some popinjays ::So she won't be alone :'Wszyscy' ::And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make ::This castle a home :'Pie' ::There's nothing like balloons and confetti ::To greet you every time you walk through the door :'Dash' ::She'll need this and those ::Posters of all my heroes ::How could anypony awesome ::Ever ask for more? :'Wszyscy' ::And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make ::A home she'll adore :'Rarity' ::Bright curtains of flowing silk and lace :'Dash' ::This picture of me winning a race :'Pie' ::Party cannons to give her a surprise :'Applejack' ::Hoes and rakes and some more garden supplies :'Fluttershy' ::Getting hugs from this nice, big, friendly bear :'Rarity' ::Decorate with some gemstones bright and rare :'Dash' ::More of this and that :'Pie' ::Don't forget the party hats :'Dash' ::How could anypony awesome ask for more than that :'Applejack' ::Let's all work together :'Fluttershy' ::To show that we have shown :'Rarity' ::Princess Twilight Sparkle :'Wszyscy' ::How we make, how we make, how we make ::This castle a home ::How we make, how we make ::This castle a home ::How we make, how we make ::This castle a home Repryza |sezon = 5 |odcinek = Nie ma to jak w domu |postać = Applejack Fluttershy Rarity Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie |długość = 0:41 |tło nagłówka = #FF6347 |kolor nagłówka = #FFFFFF |rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :'Applejack' ::It's not the things that you gather 'round :'Fluttershy' ::It's not how much you own :'Rarity' ::The things that hold the meaning in your life ::Are the memories you've sown :'Wszyscy''' ::So we make, so we make, so we make ::This castle a home ::So we make, so we make ::This castle a home ::So we make, so we make ::This castle a home! en:Make This Castle A Home Kategoria:Piosenki z 5 sezonu